cool_socksfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama Blood vs Water Episode One Part 1
A helicopter is seen landing and Chris and Chef walk out, which turns out to be an all new island. They look around and snicker at each other. Chris grabs the million dollar case, and exclaims "Let the battle BEGIN!" (The theme song plays) Chris walks around the dock and begins to talk "This season was originally gonna be a second World Tour, but after a sudden drop in money, we couldn't afford it, so we found this all new, crappy, island in the most dangerous area in Canada, filled with dangerous wildlife and even dangerous plants. This season has another theme. We will be bringing back TEN previous contestants, and little do they know; they each have a loved one also competing. Let's meet them, shall we? Up first, Amy!" Amy is seen walking off the boat. She has a mean glare as she looks around the island. Then she says "Hm, this island is not so crappy, but yeah, it would be a WHOLE lot more crappier if Samey step foot on it. Lucky island." She then laughed to herself then began to walk. Chris and Chef smirked. Chris then obnoxiously said "WOW. Wouldn't it be bad if Amy's sister was here." He looked at Chef and once again smirked. Amy looks at them oddly. She mumbled to herself "Weirdos." Chris then stopped laughing. He announced "Up next, we have, DJ, the lovable teddy bear!" He watched as DJ walked off then made an odd face. Watch out man! Wait, honestly, I don't really care." DJ walked up and said "Hey, and what do you mean watch out! Is it an animal! I don't wanna hurt anymore animals!" DJ then fell as a figure tripped on him. A female got up from him. She said in an apologetic way "Sorry, hey, aren't you DJ? I'm Sky!" DJ sighed in relief and exclaimed "Thank goodness! You're not a baby pigeon or anything! Thank you!" He then hugged Sky and she looked at him, weirded out. Chris then got bored out with the hugs then said "Oh yeah! Next we have, Alejandro!" Alejandro walks on the dock and smiles at Sky and Amy. "This island is not beautiful, but I know what is. :)" Sky blushed and Amy giggled. Chris then yawned and said "Here's cheery Beth, woo hoo, more friendships" He rolled his eyes. Beth ran on the dock, excitedly. "Hi! I'm so excited to be here. It feels great. I had to listen to bossies to further myself but now I'm more independent! EEE!" Confessional Sky said happily "These people seem really sweet, especially Beth, I think I can get along with her." End of Confessional Chris looked at a list of names. "Aha! Here's someone interesting!" Beth yelled "Hey!" Chris ignored Beth and exclaimed "Here's Heather!" Beth started sweating and gulped "Heather??!?" Confessional Beth said "In season one, Heather was SOOO mean to me and me standing up to her got me voted off! I just have to ignore her!" End of Confessional Heather stormed onto the dock and saw everyone. She then said "Look who it is. Nice geek, tiny girl who does flips, mr animal hurter scaredy cat, a blonde with a hideous mole, and-" She then saw Alejandro. "YOU!" Alejandro said in a pleasant voice "Nice to see you again." Chris said excitedly "NOW it's getting interesting!" Chef responded saying "Got that right." Chris said "Well, here's Gwen!" Gwen walked up "So I'm with Heather, again? Great, just great." She stormed passed Heather and stood by Sky. Heather said "What's wrong? Worried I'll eliminate you?" Gwen responded saying "Shut it for once!" The argument ended with Heather flipped her hair and rolling her eyes. Amy yelled and pointed "EW, gross! What is that thing!" Scott walked up and said "Um, a person! I don't smell like a pig at a farm anymore, I took a mud bath!" Beth and Sky squealed! Beth said "GROSS!" Chris laughed and got ready to introduce the next contestant. He announced "Here's the sassy, Leshawna" Leshawna walked up to Chris. Leshawna said "Who you calling sassy, oh hell no, hold my earrings Scott, you going down McLean!" Chef walks to Leshawna pulls her away. Once she is pulled, she immediately starts talking to Gwen and they laugh. Chris looked at the list of names again, and read "Our final, maybe, contestant is, Lightning!" Lightning ran up the dock and posed. "Sha yeah! The lightning left early in the all star whatever but I'm refueled and I'm gonna go to the Superbowl!", said Lightning, obnoxiously. Chris and Chef randomly started laughing again. Heather crossed her arms. "Why are you people laughing," said Heather. Chris and Chef signaled another boat to park on the dock and another group of people walks out. The contestants realized it was their loved ones. Gwen said "Mom?" Chris snickered and announced "Yup, your loved ones will also be competing. Samey, Amy's sister. Cassandra, DJ's mother. Keith, Sky's boyfriend. Jose, Alejandro's brother. Brady, Beth's boyfriend. Rachel, Heather's mom. Stephanie, Gwen's mom. Richard, Scott's pap. Leshawniqua, Leshawna's cousin, and finally, Calvin, Lightning,s father. The teams will be divided by new players and returnees! Sky sighed. "Newbies vs Oldies" Before you divide us, hold on." Sky walked up to Keith with a sad look. "Keith, Im sorry, I think we should see other people, it's not working out. We are very different and, yeah." Keith sighed. "Well, it's fine..." Confessional Keith sat down. "Nice Confessional, but it sucks, I liked her, but, atleast I can focus on winning now. Hooray, I guess." Keith then sighed. Rachel closed the door and sighed. "I don't like this twist, I'm gonna miss my sweetheart Heather, she's a pure angel at home." End of Confessional Samey raised her hand and questioned "Wait. Why am I a newbie? I played before too!" Chris crossed his arms. Chris stated "Nope! Amy was born First, she's more worthy as a loved one, plus you cheated last time, so ha!" Samey then sighed, with Amy laughing. Leshawniqua looked around. Leshawniqua said "What is this dang place, smells like a dang wet sock, what is he doing!" He pointed to Jose. Jose said, "I'm just doing men gymnastics, something, I'm MUCH better at than AL!" The girls then fawned over him, with Alejandro crossing his arms. Chris got out his megaphone and yelled "Campers, please head to your assigned cabins! Test to see if this microphone works!" Cassandra then walked to Chris and slapped him with her purse. Cassandra complained "Yelling is obnoxious, and what is that thing!" Calvin is seen walking by so a shiny gold necklace, a shiny gold watch, and shiny gold clothes. Stephanie walked up to him. Stephanie asked "I'm guessing you like gold? Once I got my little Gwenie poo a gold charm bracelet but she broke it. Wait did I call her Gwenie poo? Oops!" She covered her mouth, "She doesn't like when I say that." Stephanie then sees Samey and walks up to her. Stephanie worriedly asked "What's wrong sweetie?" Samey sighed and began to talk. "I hate how Amy is so mean to me, I try to be nice, but she try to embarrass me in front of my friends, it hurts my feelings." Stephanie gave another worried look. She said "It'll be find, you aren't on her team, just, ignore her, okay?" Samey gave a little smile. "Thanks.." Samey said. Richard is seen talking to Scott. "I heard they are talking about pigs, I don't really like farms." She then laughed. Confessional Stephanie is seen smiling. "Samey is really sweet, and kind hearted, she's someone I wanna work with in this game." End of Confessional Heather is seen standing in front of her team and she yells "Obviously, I AM the leader, any objections? Great! Now you guys better win!" Rachel is seen watching Heather. Rachel exclaimed, "Awwwww, she's such a heroic leader, if she can be a bit nicer, she can be president! Cassandra walked up to her and slapped her with her bag, Leshawna crossed her arms "Who died and made you leader? We need someone with an actual heart to lead, Hm, DJ!" DJ looked at her. DJ said "Uh..no thanks..I don't like to take a leader role..what about Sky" Heather began to get angry. "Everyone, just shut it! I'm the leader!" she said in an angry voice. Alejandro winked at her. Alejandro said "My dear little Heather, what a nice leader you are, so sweet and loving." Chris is seen using his megaphone again. "Contestants, time for the challenge, for this challenge, you will be building a vehicle using stuff from around the island, then you must drive around the island, and cross the finish line, the first team to have ALL of the members cross wins, they also win a luxurious hot tub for their room! Now, ready, set.." Chef is seen using a horn. "Stop that! Also, GO! Try not to stay safe, thanks!" Beth is seen walking out the boathouse with material "Does this work?" Scott is seen following her "Or this?" "Yeah, whatever. Gwen, go get tires. Amy, get gas or something." Heather barked. Gwen groaned. "Someone's cranky." Gwen said, followed by a laugh. Heather ignored her. Calvin was seen in the boathouse with Brady, talking. "So man, you were on your football team, but got injured?" Calvin asked. "Yeah, it sucked, but I recovered a couple months ago, and started dating Beth. She's not the most good looking, but she's a sweetheart on the inside." Brady said. "Well in my family, we care if they can lift a car or not, or of they like football, it a our family sport." Calvin said. "Oh, so that's why your son is always talking about going to a Super Bowl." Brady said.